Always Beloved
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Suguha selama ini melihat Kirito yang lebih memperhatikan Asuna ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa !

Yuuko balik lagi ya nulis FF buat SAO :D

Semoga gak ada yang keberatan… :")))

Gomen nee, kalau ceritanya abal/apapun itu .o.

Happy reading minna !

Always Beloved

Pemuda bernama Kirigaya Kazuto atau lebih di kenal dengan Kirito ini terbangun di pagi buta karena mimpi buruk. "Ukh… Lagi-lagi nightmare !" Pikirnya sambil menatap jam yang terletak di meja dengan pandangan yang masih agak rabun, "Ternyata jam 3 subuh…" Gumam Kirito, ia kemudian merubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk di ranjangnya yang tidak seberapa luas, tapi nyaman. "Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi…" Kedua kakinya yang terbalut dengan celana panjang kain berwarna hitam semata kaki itu lalu beranjak keluar kamar. "Sepertinya aku akan menghirup udara segar dulu…" Kirito menguap sambil terus berjalan menuju balkon.

"Lho ? Suguha ?" Ia bingung saat melihat 'adik' atau lebih tepat sepupunya itu ternyata sedang berada di balkon. "Hei, kenapa kamu belum tidur ?" Tanyanya begitu berdiri di sebelah Suguha, "Eh ? Ki, Kirito nii-san !" Sepertinya gadis itu kaget, "Jangan histeris begitu, aku bukan hantu…" Kirito tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Suguha. "Kenapa belum tidur ?" Kirito mengulangi pertanyaannya itu, "Aku mimpi buruk…" Jawab Suguha, "Hontou ? Aku juga begitu !" Kirito menepuk pundak Suguha lembut untuk menenangkannya yang mungkin masih terganggu dengan mimpi buruk.

"Apa nii-san sayang padaku ?" Tanya Suguha tiba-tiba, Kirito tercengang, "Apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja ! Kamu itu kan adikku…" Jawabnya agak gusar, ia tentu saja bingung mendengar perkataan Suguha, "Sepupu… Aku bukan adik Kirito nii-san…" Lanjutnya, "Hei ? Kenapa kamu ini ?" Kirito balik bertanya, Suguha terdiam. "Aku takut… Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Kirito nii-san tidak peduli padaku ? Setelah kita bertemu di Alfheim Online saat itu… Kirito nii-san sepertinya lebih peduli pada Asuna-san !" Kali ini suara Suguha agak terdengar bergetar, "Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini pada Kirito nii-san !" Air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir di kedua pipinya, Kirito terdiam mematung beberapa saat, tidak yakin dengan apa yang di lihat dan di dengar olehnya.

"Suguha… Baka omae !" Dengan sedih, Kirito memeluk Suguha yang tengah terisak pelan, "Apa maksudmu menanyakan semua itu ? Sampai matipun kau masih adik perempuan kesayanganku !" Ujarnya, "Kirito nii-san… Lebih sayang pada Asuna-san !" Suguha kembali menyangkal, "Aku juga sayang padamu… Tidak perlu membandingkan begitu, Suguha !" Timpal Kirito, "Nii-san sepertinya nggak memperhatikanku… Baik di dunia virtual… Atau di dunia nyata ini !" Suguha menangis semakin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya Kirito agak kewalahan juga. "Apa maumu ?" Kirito mulai kesal dan bingung, "Aku hanya ingin nii-san memperhatikanku… Lebih dari Asuna-san !" Suguha memberikan jawaban terakhirnya saat itu sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Kirito dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Mungkin aku memang kurang memahami Suguha… Padahal aku tahu beberapa hari ini dia terlihat murung, tapi aku tidak menanyakan sebabnya ! Kakak macam apa aku ini ?! Ah… Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih begitu, ini juga tanggung jawabku… Sebagai keluarganya !" Kirito mulai merenung sendirian, ia tahu Suguha tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya karena ternyata… Suguha hanya ingin perhatian dan kasih sayang Kirito selama ini. Mungkin ia memang terlalu terpaku pada Asuna dan Yui dan menghiraukan Suguha, jadi tidak heran kalau akhirnya Kirito merasa bersalah padanya.

Skip Time…

Perlahan-lahan Kirito membuka pintu kamar Suguha yang tidak terkunci, "Dia sudah tidur ya ?" Pikirnya saat melihat ternyata gadis itu sedang terbaring pulas. "Suguha… Gomen nee, aku memang nii-san yang tidak baik…" Gumam Kirito sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar Suguha, di meja belajarnya ada figura dengan foto mereka berdua saat pentas seni SMP dulu, tempat pensil bergambar kelinci, dan juga… Ups, ada diary miliknya ! Tangan Kirito menggapai benda itu sambil terkekeh pelan, "Lihat sebentaaar saja…" Dengan cepat, ia sengaja membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, karena pasti di sana Suguha terakhir mencurahkan isi hatinya.

_Dear diary…_

_Hari ini juga, Kirito nii-san tidak memperhatikanku ! Huh, aku kesal… _

_Sebelum dia kenal Asuna-san, keadaannya tidak begini ! _

_Dulu… _

_Setiap hari minggu pasti saja nii-san mengajak aku ke Shibuya atau Akihabara untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, sekarang ? _

_Dia membangunkanku saat akan ke sekolah saja jarang ! Terpaksa pasang alarm… _

_Apa Kirito nii-san tidak sayang lagi padaku ? Tidak peduli lagi ?_

_Mungkin…_

_Aku yang sekarang tidak ada artinya di mata Kirito nii-san…_

_Sekarang yang ada hanya Asuna-san…_

_Tapi aku masih sangat menyayanginya,_

_sampai kapanpun…_

_Meski Kirito nii-san tidak pernah menatap dan mengalihkan wajahnya dariku…_

Air mata Kirito langsung menetes sedikit saat membaca kata-kata yang di tulis Suguha, ia kemudian duduk di kursi dan menulis sesuatu di halaman selanjutnya.

Skip Time…

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke sela-sela tirai kamar Suguha, "Huaaah… Sudah pagi ya ?" Pikirnya sambil menguap pelan, baru saja ia akan bangun, tiba-tiba ujung matanya terarah pada meja belajar. "Kirito nii-san…" Gumam Suguha, ia bingung melihat 'kakak'nya itu ketiduran di sana sambil menggenggam diary miliknya. "Dia membacanya ? Eh… Apa ini ?" Saat membuka buku itu, Suguha mendapati tulisan pendek yang bukan hasil darinya.

_Suguha, _

_Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…_

_Pertama, karena membaca dan menulis di diary-mu tanpa izin…_

_Lalu, karena aku tidak memahamimu…_

_Aku gagal menjadi nii-san yang baik untukmu…_

_Padahal Suguha selalu memikirkanku seperti ini,_

_kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama ?_

_Gomen… Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa padamu…_

Suguha merasa terharu membaca jawaban dari Kirito. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mencium kening saudaranya itu sambil berbisik, "Nii-san… Aku menyukaimu, sangat… Aku juga sangat menyayangimu…" Suguha mulai merenung tentang hal-hal yang ia salahkan pada Kirito, "Seharusnya… Aku tidak ragu kalau nii-san menyayangiku, karena sampai matipun… Aku ini keluarganya…" Seulas senyum tulus akhirnya muncul lagi di wajahnya yang manis, setelah beberapa saat ini hilang, dan semuanya berkat Kirito.

~THE END~

Ah, selesai juga akhirnya…

Tolong di reviews atau favorites kalau boleh ? Hahaha XD

Doumo arigatou karena sudah membaca… O:)


End file.
